


Christmas Favours

by Lady_sb



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_sb/pseuds/Lady_sb
Summary: Sonny Carisi and Rafael Barba are spending their first Christmas together. Sonny hopes to make it more than a little exciting by making a wager over the whole thing, a wager he hopes will bring him and Rafael closer together.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33
Collections: Barisi Holiday Exchange 2020





	Christmas Favours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarbaLovesCarisi (CaptainAmericasShield)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericasShield/gifts).



> Greetings wonderful people, I bring to you my work for the Barisi Holiday Exchange Assignment 2020 BarbaLovesCarisi ^^ 
> 
> The prompt was: Sonny and Rafael's first Christmas together 
> 
> Firstly let me say that I enjoyed playing with this concept, imagining how a first big holiday would be like for the both of them. I wanted to give it an element of playfulness and yet at the same time adding some heat to the sweetness. All the failings and shortcomings are entirely my own. 
> 
> Please enjoy BarbaLovesCarisi! I hope you like it. (and the stuff that accompanies it) 
> 
> Comments/kudos are never ending love.

***

_The ground is a white canvas filled with graffiti_  
_Cold hands holding together, warming each other_  
_Silently we try to be closer_  
_A little bit slower, let's go home together_

***

**Dec 17**

One of the occupational hazards of being an officer of the court, a fighter for the wronged so to speak, was that your shoulders always ached. Repetitive shoulder strain was part and parcel of the job since most of the time you were wound up tighter than Swiss timepiece. 

Plus, upholding justice tended to weigh heavily on the shoulders, sometimes almost literally. 

Hence why Rafael Barba was delighted to have found a lover that gave the best massages this side of the Hudson.

“A little higher Sonny,” Barba murmured, his deep voice dropping a timbre as he fought the urge to let his head loll back against Sonny’s thigh.

Sonny obligingly moved his fingers to the spot just above Rafael’s right shoulder blade and worked on the knot with the soft callused ridges of his thumbs, the light covering of massage oil giving some slip as the younger man continued applying steady pressure until he heard the ADA let out a slow breath.

It was an unusually quiet night in for the two of them, their phones almost eerily silent and laying at acute angles to each other on Barba’s coffee table. Sonny had the weekend off, Liv having taken pity on him after hearing him grouse to Rollins that he never had enough time for his boyfriend.

Rafael had just finished up a big case, which explained why he was so relaxed, slumped on the floor between his boyfriend’s parted legs as the TV blared in the background. 

The older man’s skin felt warm to the touch, his body was pliant beneath his hands and Sonny couldn’t stop himself from planting an affectionate kiss on the top of his head.

Rafael was resting his upper arms on Sonny’s thighs, dangling and within grabbing distance of a bowl of popcorn. It salted his fingertips and made his skin dry, but Sonny had always been the snacky kind and Rafael didn’t want to cut their mini-therapy sessions any shorter than they needed to be. 

“Ahhh,” Sonny said, playfully opening his mouth like a kid. It prompted Rafael to grab a handful of kernels and bring them up to Sonny’s mouth, where he skilfully managed to pop a couple in his mouth, hands free. When he dropped his hand back down, Rafael threw the rest into his mouth because, why not? 

“We have to stop McCoy from working you like an ECAB rookie. These knots in your back are ridiculous,” Sonny tutted as he moved his fingers to the base of Rafael’s neck. Rafael gave a lazy smile, hooking his free hand around Sonny’s leg and stroked the bare skin underneath his shorts. 

Rafael snorted a moment later though when Sonny’s words finally registered through the haze of endorphins. 

“Good luck doing that. I would have to sleep with him for that to happen,” Barba remarked pointedly. “And I am allergic to that much eyebrow.” 

Sonny chuckled, a soft pleasant sound that made Rafael laugh too. But despite Sonny’s relaxing touch, Rafael found he couldn’t fully enjoy it. There was an anxious feeling curled in the pit of his stomach, but the prosecutor was hesitant to make it go away.

Sonny felt his lover fidget beneath his fingertips and his lips curved up in a wicked grin. He knew exactly what was making the ADA so antsy.

He hadn’t specified what his payment was yet.

Rafael had quickly learned that Sonny’s massages never came free. He had found out the hard way once he’d tried to walk away after the first time the detective had finished giving him a massage, only to get pulled down onto Sonny’s lap and soundly spanked when he started to protest. 

Sometimes Sonny wanted to indulge in his darker appetites and threw open their toy drawer. There had been one instance where his request had been for Rafael to open his mouth and fellate him until he said stop. Just constantly sucking on his cock and playing with his balls no matter how many times Sonny came over his face. 

But not all of Sonny’s requests were quite so taxing. Once he had just wanted to stay in bed the whole day as Rafael played faux-butler and fetched Sonny things he wanted from the kitchen, the living room. 

Rafael didn’t have many complaints that time, not when it was Sonny that mostly ended up on his back, legs in the air and almost doubled over as the Barba humped him so hard that his head kept hitting the headboard. 

The more dominant side of the ADA actually did balk at agreeing so readily to Sonny’s requests, no matter how great the sex was. But every part of him just said a breathy, plaintive _yes_ when Sonny’s magic fingers went to work.

Those expert hands were just wondrous and Rafael always felt refreshed after one of their sessions. And he did feel bad that he could never return the favour in the same manner. 

The way Sonny’s features pinched when Rafael tried giving a massage that one time told the older man never to try it again.

Plus, Rafael was always randy as hell afterwards, so it was a nice alternative to foreplay.

“That’s the last one,” Sonny said as he gave a final press to the top of Rafael’s left shoulder and gave him a gentle smack. Rafael groaned as he slowly rolled his head to work out the final kinks.

“Thank you,” Rafael said as he turned around so he could face his boyfriend. Propping his hands on either side of Sonny, Rafael pushed himself up so he could plant a lingering kiss on the detective’s lips.

“You’re welcome babe,” Sonny said as he ran his fingers through Rafael’s hair, making it stick up in a way that Barba hated and Carisi adored. But he didn’t do anything more, even when Rafael rested back on his heels and shot him an expectant look. 

“So?” Rafael finally asked after a few minutes of silence, not wanting to put off the inevitable any more than he had to.

“So?” Sonny mimicked teasingly as he grabbed another handful of popcorn. Rafael’s calm expression quickly turned to one of irritation as he moved the bowl out of Sonny’s grasp and onto the floor. 

“So, what is it this time Sonny?” Barba asked briskly, rolling up the sleeves of his collared cotton shirt. “You want a blowjob? Or do you want the silk ropes again? I know you really liked that, you came like a freight train after.” 

Sonny had to smile at how pragmatic his lover was. Only Rafael Barba could make discussing sexual kinks sound like a high-level plea negotiation. He pretended to ponder Rafael’s question as he stretched his arms over his head, but the truth was he already knew what he wanted. 

It was just that the more malicious part of him just liked to watch Rafael, hotshot prosecutor with balls of brass, squirm. 

“Tell you what, why don’t we make it a bit different this time,” Sonny said, pulling Rafael up to his knees so that their gazes were level. 

Rafael frowned, he didn’t like the sound of this. 

“Why not, you guess what I want?” Sonny said, his Staten Island accent making his words sound cheeky as he tapped Rafael’s nose. Unfortunately Rafael didn’t find Sonny’s bad playacting as some kind of low-level mobster as cute as his boyfriend thought it was. 

“I’m a prosecutor, not a mind reader Carisi,” Rafael said curtly as he crossed his arms. “Just stop fucking around and tell me what you want.” 

“This is what I want Rafael. We’ve been going out for about six months now, surely you should have an inkling by now of how my mind works,” Sonny said quietly. 

“And, ya know, it’s our first Christmas together. Wanna make it a bit special.” 

Sonny said this while looking down at their interlocked hands. Rafael knew that Sonny loved his hands, had told him a number of times, loved how broad and strong they were, occasionally stained at the knuckle from the ink of his fountain pen and marked by skinny white scars from numerous paper cuts. 

It was the representation of every reason Sonny had fallen for him. 

Sonny’s demeanour was sweet but it didn’t stop Rafael’s earlier anxiousness from returning the form of a cold band around his gut. Sonny’s blue eyes turned opaque when he saw Rafael bite the inside of his lip, the realisation dawning on him that his lover wasn’t joking. 

“But, I’m gonna be fair. You can have three guesses. Let’s say, between now and the end of Christmas day? You do to me what you think I want, and if you get it right… free massages for a month.” 

“As often as I like?” 

“As often as you like,” Sonny echoed, nuzzling his nose against Rafael’s jawline. The ADA’s brow furrowed as he instinctively dropped a kiss to the corner of Sonny’s mouth. 

“If you win?” Rafae asked with a wary twist to his lips. 

“For one month, more date nights. Less takeout and…” 

Sonny’s hesitation, Rafael felt it like the lightest spark against his skin, carried in his lover’s measured exhale of breath and the brush of his eyelashes against his cheek. 

“Maybe spend some time with your mom…” 

Sonny trailed off, as casually as he dared. But that didn’t stop Rafael’s shoulders from stiffening. Whether from reservation or guilt he couldn’t tell. 

It wasn’t that unreasonable of an ask, and Rafael knew that Lucia would welcome Sonny with open arms. But growing up a single child meant that your wants were very independent, not coloured with the generosity that sat innate within Sonny. 

Meeting her, during their first Christmas as a couple, was a message Rafael wasn’t sure he was confident of delivering yet. 

Luckily Sonny knew when to not press the matter, to let Rafael figure it out in his own time, which ironically made the whole situation a touch more complicated. But Sonny knew exactly how to take the pressure off and shift Rafael’s focus back to the present. 

“Also, I get to try out every dirty fantasy I have ever had about you Counselor. Including the jerk-off thoughts I had before we got together,” Sonny said, deliberately running a finger down Rafael’s clothed spine. 

“I thought we explored that well pretty thoroughly,” Rafael murmured as he tried to suppress a shiver. 

“Oh you have no idea what my mind came up with Rafi. Especially when I had to make do with just my hand,” Sonny chuckled, but his eyes quickly softened at the flicker of trepidation he saw cross Rafael’s face. 

“Whaddya say?” he added quietly, running his thumb over his lover’s mouth. “Will only do it if you are completely okay with it Rafi.” 

Rafael turned Sonny’s request over in his mind as he tried to not let the detective’s concern distract him. It was the only thing that undid him more than Sonny’s massages. 

“How can I be sure you won’t cheat?” Rafael said sharply, his self-defense mechanism flaring up like a flash fever. But he wished he could have taken his words back a second later when Sonny’s eyes reflected a look of pure hurt. 

“Would never lie to you Rafi, you know that,” Sonny replied quietly, his grip loosening a fraction, which made Rafael want to kick himself. Of all the things to question about Sonny, and Rafael’s doubts were as numerous as his trust issues, the one thing he never had to worry about was his loyalty, lion fierce and protective. 

“Let me be on top the whole month and you’ve got a deal Detective,” Rafael said quickly to cover up his misstep. Sonny accepted the unspoken apology with a forgiving half-smile as he nodded. 

He had actually been expecting Rafael to put in a caveat like that. Although they were versatile, when Sonny wanted to be on top, he got what he wanted about ninety percent of the time. In Rafael’s case, it was more like seventy percent. 

“Seal it with a kiss?” Sonny asked and Rafael smiled in return as he pressed their lips together. Sonny’s breath caught when he felt Rafael swipe his tongue across his bottom lip. 

“Can we start now?” Rafael whispered, his voice smoky as he toyed with the waistband of Sonny’s shorts. 

“Want your month to start as soon as possible huh, Rafi?” Sonny teased as he curled his fingers around the hem of Rafael’s casual button down so that his nails could graze his stomach. 

Grabbing the remote control with his other hand, Sonny switched the TV off so that he could concentrate on his lover who was looking at him intently, no doubt planning how this evening was going to play out. 

After giving a small nod, almost more for himself than for Sonny, Rafael casually unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his broad shoulders before tossing it to the floor, leaving him in just his dark blue silk boxers. 

“You can think that,” he said offhandedly as he slid to the floor and pushed Sonny’s knees apart so that he would be more comfortable. “I have other things to worry about at the moment.” 

Sonny bit the tip of his tongue to stifle a groan when Rafael planted a line of kisses from his belly button to the top of his groin. 

It had been no surprise to Sonny that Rafael had an oral fixation, although the fact that his kink ran as deep as Sonny’s blew his mind, pun completely intended. Even watching his lips shape around words like “obfuscate” could have qualified as some kind of porn. 

Although Rafael enjoyed how Sonny’s stomach jumped under his ministrations and the slight saltiness of his skin filling his mouth, his brow furrowed as he looked up disapprovingly at his lover. 

“No holding back Sonny, not while we are alone,” Rafael ordered sharply, tugging at the other man’s shorts to reveal black briefs. To punctuate his words, he roughly traced the shape of Sonny’s cock, tumescent under the material with the broad end of his tongue. 

Sonny’s breathing got heavier, but he couldn’t stop a smirk as he trailed a hand down Rafael’s wonderfully hairy chest to tweak one hard nipple. 

“Whatever you say babe,” Sonny answered before growling deep in his throat when Rafael pressed his palm against his crotch, which made his half-hard cock twitch. 

_God_ , his boyfriend was handsome, Sonny thought. Gorgeous to the point where Sonny wanted to stop complete strangers on the street so that he could show them a picture of Barba and go “Isn’t my boyfriend hot?” 

Especially now, kneeling between Sonny’s legs, with one firm hand on his inner thigh. 

Maybe that was even one of the milder reasons why Sonny wanted to make their relationship more public. 

“That’s it _carino_ , you love this don’t you?” Rafael said breathily as he pulled Sonny’s pants down past his knees. He ran his nose across the flat plane of Sonny’s belly, lightly bruising the skin with his teeth until he was nuzzling that tantalising join between hip and pubic bone. 

“I always love what you do to me baby,” Sonny said softly as he wrapped strands of silver hair around his fingers and tugged. Rafael’s heart melted a little at the endearment, but he quickly brushed it aside because tenderness wasn’t what he was craving at this point. 

Sonny was certainly raring to go, his cock almost fully hard under Rafael’s teasing touches and leaving a clear wet spot on his underwear. Rafael pressed his tongue to the stain, the taste of salt musk hitting the roof of his mouth. 

He threw his head back as Rafael kept licking the skin that was not covered by the fabric, his teeth catching and tugging at certain points. Soon Sonny felt that his underwear had become too uncomfortable and it wasn’t completely due to the damp cloth sticking to his skin. 

“Rafi, please,” Sonny begged, tugging at Rafael’ hair. Rafael finally decided to take pity on his lover, tenderly kissing the inside of his knee before hooking his thumbs around the elastic of the briefs, pulling it down just enough to reveal his cock and balls. 

“I love it when you plead,” Rafael said huskily. He ran the tip of his tongue up and down Sonny’s impressive length, pausing only to kiss and tease that sensitive spot beneath the head. He wrapped a firm hand around the base of Sonny’s cock to stop him from bucking when he gently suckled at the tip. 

“Ah _fuck_ ,” Sonny cursed, which bled into a moan when Rafael took more of his shaft into his mouth, rubbing against soft palate and the inside of his cheek. Pain and pleasure pricked his skin when Rafael started touching his balls, applying just enough pressure to make Sonny go dizzy. 

And because he had to work to keep his legs open due to the restriction around his thighs, the heady rush of blood to his head as a result of the exertion made him feel even more lust drunk. 

Sonny’s eyes flew open and he groaned unhappily when Rafael let his cock slip out from between his lips. But his eyes widened a moment later when the ADA rested on his haunches, arching his back as he slid his hand beneath his boxers to touch himself. 

The detective swallowed hard as he watched the fabric bunch and shift, the thought crossing his mind that it was more erotic that he couldn’t see everything. But Rafael did have a gorgeous dick and the way his skin flushed when he touched himself was one of Sonny’s favourite mental pictures to pull up on the nights they were apart.

“A blowjob and a show? You spoil me Rafael,” Sonny said with a quicksilver grin as Rafael gave his own cock a handful of fast, filthy tugs. 

The older man shot him a glare. 

“Oh believe me, this is not for you Sonny,” Rafael said, pulling out his hand to reveal his fingertips that were glistening from pre-cum. 

Leaning forward, he pressed two fingers to Sonny’s mouth until he got the hint and started to suck. Rafael’s taste was pronouncedly different from his own, but Sonny didn’t hesitate before taking the two digits down to the knuckle, shivering when the ADA repeatedly kissed the same spot on his jawline. 

“Enough,” Rafael ordered, pulling his hand back and sinking back down onto his knees so he was eye-level with Sonny’s groin once more. 

Sonny barely had time to take a full breath before Rafael suddenly deep-throated him, taking his cock so deep the blunt head bumped the back of his mouth. 

“Oh _yeah_ ,” Sonny groaned, the sound low and keening when Rafael swallowed and hummed. Sonny felt the couch stuffing under his fingers as he dug his nails when Rafael started to move, lust spiking through him at the sight of his lover’s mouth, that quick, expressive mouth, wrapped so lewdly around his dick. 

He jumped when he felt Rafael’s spit-slick fingers brush against his perineum, teasing the spot with long two-fingered strokes until he felt Sonny’s prick twitch, before heading lower until it touched his entrance. The detective automatically flinched when Rafael penetrated him with his middle finger, sliding it deep into the tight heat. 

“Rafael, what are you…” Sonny’s words trailed off when Rafael crooked the finger that was inside of him, teasing the sensitive inner walls. 

“What does it look like I’m doing Sonny? I’m finger fucking you,” Rafael answered calmly as he withdrew his hand so he could give his finger a kittenish lick. 

The sharp tinge of musk only served to arouse him further, but it was the look of flushed abandon on Sonny’s face that made him want to bring him higher. Rafael may have acted more patient than his lover, but he was just as eager to get to climax as Sonny was. 

But no, this was for Sonny’s pleasure, not his. Rafael dropped his head again to take Sonny into his mouth once more. This time, he thrust both fingers in as he swallowed even more of his lover’s cock. 

Sonny was moaning openly now as Rafael moved his fingers faster, searching for that spot inside him. When Rafael brushed against the sensitive gland, Sonny arched his back so hard he could feel the springs from the couch dig into his back. 

“Oh fuck _yes_ baby…”

Sonny could feel the coils of pleasure start to tighten in his stomach, sweat adding a pale sheen to his skin when Rafael started to vary the speed of his sucking. And when Rafael twisted his fingers so that his knuckles were constantly rubbing against Sonny’s prostate, the other hand had to keep a firm hold of his lover’s knee in order to not be thrown backwards as the detective writhed on the couch. 

“That’s it Sonny, let go,” Rafael urged in his head as his movements became faster. 

The feel of Sonny tightening around his fingers like a vice was the only warning Rafael got before getting a mouthful of spunk. In order not to choke, Rafael tried to swallow most of it, but some still spilled from the corner of his mouth. 

Rafael didn’t even wait for Sonny to recover before desperately raising himself up to kiss him, blindly reaching for his hand as Sonny licked the semen dripping down his chin. 

“Come on darling,” Sonny drawled as he dug the heel of his hand against Rafael’s prick and soon he was coming just as hard as his lover had, filling his boxers with cum. Sonny grinned darkly when he felt Rafael’s semen seep into the silk, hot and sticky against his palm. 

Rafael’s body quivered and shook in the aftermath of such a violent orgasm that he collapsed into Sonny’s arms. 

“You okay?” Sonny murmured as he dropped a kiss to Rafael’s cheekbone, just below his eyelashes. Rafael could just about answer with a nod, his chest heaving as he struggled to stand up, wincing a little at the stickiness trailing down his thighs. 

“I’m fine,” Rafael said firmly, but he was still grateful for Sonny’s strong hands helping him onto the couch. 

“That was… _fuckin’_ amazing Rafi,” Sonny said, lovingly stroking Rafael’s hair. Rafael opened his eyes and shot Sonny a haughty smirk. 

“So, was that what you wanted?” Rafael asked, his heartbeat slowly returning to normal. He was so sure he had won their bet that his mouth fell open when Sonny shook his head. 

“Nice try though,” Sonny said with a cocky smile, which disappeared when Rafael shoved him off the couch with so much force that he landed painfully on his tailbone. 

“You are _such_ a dick sometimes Carisi,” Rafael snarled as he got to his feet. “I am going to take a shower.” 

Sonny had to grin as he watched his boyfriend storm off in the direction of his bathroom. 

“Next week is gonna be fun,” he thought amusedly as he got back onto the couch and reached for more popcorn. 

***

**Dec 22**

Rafael opened one eye and glared at the beeping alarm clock on Sonny’s nightstand. He had always despised his boyfriend’s choice of electronics, this irrational hate irrationally intensified by the flashing LEDs spelling out five-thirty am, which Rafael had always considered an unholy hour to get up. 

But the both of them had an extremely packed day ahead, and the anxiety from rushing from place to place was simply not worth thirty more minutes of sleep. 

Stretching his arms above his head, Rafaely turned and roughly poked Sonny in the ribs. He glowered when the detective didn’t move an inch and continued sleeping. 

Rafael’s glare intensified on the hope that it was enough to make Sonny stir. After all, it was his fault why they had to get up so early. Rafael hadn’t meant to sleep over on a workday but Sonny had been so persuasive, his apartment so warm and he had smelt so wonderful that Barba had caved. 

“It’s time to get up Sonny,” he said crossly, repeatedly prodding the blanket-covered lump until he heard his lover groan. 

“Five minutes Ma, please,” Sonny muttered groggily, burrowing deeper under the covers. Rafael frowned as he pulled at the sheets until he could see a mass of messy pewter hair. 

“Firstly, I am not your mom. Secondly, don’t blame me for Liv getting on your ass because you were late for whatever it is that you have to do today,” Rafael said tersely, tossing the duvet into the floor and turning around in a huff. 

Rafael’s irritated tone finally filtered through Sonny’s sleep haze, forcing him to realise that he wasn’t going to get any more rest. 

“I’m up, I’m up,” he said, hastily sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he let out a jaw-cracking yawn. 

“What is it that we are doing today anyway?” Sonny asked, wrapping his arms around Rafael’s midsection so that he could plant a kiss on the back of his neck. 

Rafael smiled fleetingly at how affectionate his lover was when drowsy before unplugging his phone so that he could look at his appointment book, which he had synced with Sonny’s about a month back. 

Another sign that Barba was making space in his life. Sonny had been over the moon when Rafael had casually suggested it one evening. 

“I have that half-day law conference that starts at nine, after which I have to deal with Buchanan at an arraignment. I assume Liv has you chasing leads on those Chinatown assaults. Then at night we have that work-law-cocktail dinner thing,” Rafael sighed at their packed day as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Where I have to be smartly dressed and be nice to people who think I am beneath them?” Sonny asked drily as he rested his chin on Rafael’s shoulder. It was said in self-deprecating jest, but it carried with it an undercurrent of truth, how some people wouldn’t bother to look beyond the Staten Island accent. 

“Yeah I hate them too,” Rafael said in solidarity, brushing his lips over Sonny’s cheek. “But, if you eventually want to become an ADA, these are some of the people you need to know how to schmooze.” 

“Well if that is the case,” Sonny’s voice suddenly became throaty as he pulled Rafael backwards so that he was on top of him, “I should have a little fun now right? To make up for the stress later?”

Rafael glared at the detective as he tried to break free from his embrace, but all his thrashing managed to do was rub their bodies together even more. 

“We have no time for this Sonny,” Rafael admonished from beneath him even as his palms brushed against Sonny’s nipples. “I’m actually already late, I have some emails to answer before the conference starts.” 

“Why don’t we pull a snow day today? Tell everyone we’re sick and screw in every room of my apartment,” Sonny said in a raspy whisper as he sank his teeth into the fleshy part of Rafael’s earlobe. 

Rafael was in two minds as he stared up at the tempting curve that Sonny’s neck presented, his hips undulating against his causing the most delicious friction. 

But the more sensible part of him knew that he was too old, too established to skip out on actual, adult responsibilities to spend the day getting screwed stupid. Plus, he knew that Sonny was simply horny sleep-talking, otherwise he would have been the first out the door. 

“Come on stop, I am really late. In fact, I’ll have to shower in my office to save time,” Rafael said, summoning all his willpower roll out of Sonny’s arms, albeit with great reluctance. 

Sonny gave a defeated sigh as he propped himself up on his elbows. 

“Okay fine, but it’s your fault if I walk around with an erection the entire day,” Sonny grumbled, swinging his legs off the bed and grabbing his towel from the nearby chair. He tempered his angry words though with a quick kiss to Rafeal’s cheek. 

“Later Rafi,” Sonny said softly and was pleasantly surprised when the ADA reached up and reciprocated with a kiss to the forehead. 

"Later Sonny." 

Rafael hastily started stuffing some essentials in a bag as the sound of the shower filled the apartment. But as he was pulling on his trousers, a thought suddenly struck him. 

The bet. 

And the realisation that he was running out of time. 

Ever since that night on the couch, both men had been too busy with work and Christmas errands for Rafael to even start on his second attempt. They barely had time for normal sex, which explained Sonny’s ardour and Rafael’s moment of weakness this morning. 

Staring at the bathroom door, Rafael bit his bottom lip thoughtfully as he recalled a particular fantasy of Sonny’s that they had yet to try out. They had come close several times but stopped short of going all the way. 

“That has to be it,” Rafael muttered to himself under his breath as he reached for the pad of sticky notes that Sonny kept on the nightstand. After scribbling a quick message on it, he tore it off and pasted it on the back of Sonny’s iPhone. 

He then rummaged through the drawer and took out a familiar square packet, which he put next to his lover’s phone with a smirk on his face. 

“Round two Sonny,” Rafael said to the closed door before grabbing his bag and walking out the door. 

***

“Ladies and gentlemen, we will be taking a 15 minute coffee break. The conference will resume…” 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Rafael caught Rita’s eye and saw that she was just as in need of a coffee as he was. The speakers today were informative for sure but Milton Berle they were not. 

In his experience these breaks were just long enough for the supplied coffee machines to spit out a cappuccino. However, because there were only ever two of them, it meant you had to be pretty quick to get to the head of the line. 

After sliding the cup in and pushing the switch, Rafael jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He gave a knowing smirk though when he saw the name flashing across the screen. 

Usually Rafael switched off his phone during conferences, but he had actually been expecting this call ever since he had left Sonny that little love message this morning. 

“Hello?” 

“Call me if you need help with your erection huh?” came Sonny’s bemused voice over the line as he read out Rafael’s note. The ADA chuckled as he took his coffee and blew off the steam from the surface. 

“Well, you did say it was my fault, even though it was you with the morning wood,” Rafeal said pointedly. “Still, I am a fair person, so it seemed that the right thing to do was to offer help.” 

Rafael’s smile turned sharper at the edges when he heard Sonny snort at his boyfriend’s exaggerated self-righteousness while toying with the condom he had left him, the foil crinkling under his fingertips. 

“How’s the pavement work going?” 

“Fin apparently has some contacts and Rollins went with him, but don’t change the subject,” Sonny said, a clear warning in his voice. “Exactly how are you going to help me?” 

After taking a quick look around to see that no one was listening, Rafael held the phone close and quietly said into the receiver, “Well, by doing whatever you want today Sonny.”

“Rafi? What is up with you today… _oh_ ,” Sonny inhaled sharply as he finally cottoned on to what Rafael was doing. “This is your second guess isn’t it?” 

“Surely you haven’t forgotten about our little wager Sonny. Or maybe in your case, you might have wished I had,” Rafael added wryly. 

“Is this some kind of long, drawn-out foreplay than Rafi?” Sonny drawled, the silkiness in his voice triggering a heat in the ADA’s blood. Rafael could practically _hear_ the dirty smile on his face. 

“Well I figured, just because we can’t be together physically doesn’t mean we should be far from each other’s thoughts,” Rafael reasoned, smiling beatifically at some of his colleagues who happened to be meandering past. 

“So you will do anything?” 

“Anything. You want me to moan your name down the phone in public, talk dirty, anything, anytime… _anywhere_ ,” Rafael deliberately drew out the last word, rolling it over his tongue and smirking when he heard Sonny’s breathing become clipped. 

“Well, if that is the case…” 

“Carisi! Fin and Rollins are back and have someone in interrogation. Hang up the phone will you, and since it’s probably Barba you are talking to, tell him hi and that I will see him at the arraignment later.” 

Rafael rolled his eyes and laughed when he heard Liv’s authoritative voice come in clear across the wires along with Sonny’s groan of exasperation. 

“Coming Lieu,” Sonny said loudly before dropping his volume and murmuring under his breath, “I want you to touch your bottom lip for me Rafael. Imagine it’s me, giving you a kiss for good luck,” he added hurriedly. 

Rafael obediently ran his thumb over his mouth and his breathing quickened when a frisson of pleasure shot through his body. 

“That’s it Rafi,” Sonny said softly. “Talk to you later then,” he added before hanging up. 

“Bye,” Rafael said but Sonny was already gone. Touching his lip again, Rafael closed his eyes as he remembered their brief kisses this morning. It never failed to amaze him how Sonny could affect him with nothing more than just a few words. 

“Rafael? What are you doing just standing there? The break is almost over.” 

Rafael’s eyes flew open at the sound of Rita’s disapproving tone, flushing under his collar when she looked at him quizzically. 

“You know how they serve coffee at these things Rita, hot as hell and I burnt my lip. Shall we?” Rafael said smoothly, taking a quick sip to add credence to his white lie before tossing the mostly full cup into the bin. 

Rita opened her mouth to say something but closed her mouth when she had second thoughts. She shook her head at the ADA’s antics, coupled with a niggling feeling that Sonny was somehow behind this.

But she also knew better than to ask, the two of them were almost unbearably affectionate and snippy when together and Rita didn’t need that before lunch, thank you very much. 

Just as well, Rafael was clearly distracted for the rest of the morning. Even under normal circumstances, Rafael never was the type to sit still for long. But he was positively jittery now after having given free rein to his boyfriend to control his actions for the rest of the day. 

Thankfully the remaining talks went on without any disruption, his phone almost unusually silent on the table. As they changed presenters for the last session of the day, Rafael just about allowed himself permission to relax when he felt the table pulse. 

And his stomach did a sudden flip.

While being careful to keep a neutral expression, the ADA casually turned over his phone and punched in his code so he could read the new message. But his eyes darkened when he saw what Sonny had sent him. 

“Touch yourself, but make sure you don’t get caught. Love you!” 

“Now?” Rafael’s lips tightened, incredulous at what Sonny wanted him to do. 

However, there was no doubt that Sonny meant every word, knowing that Rafael never backed down from a challenge, although the detective also knew that it wasn’t that simple. 

The first reason Rafael could easily accept, boiling it down to a simple battle of the wills between the two of them. 

But it was harder to embrace the _other_ reason, or deny the sizzle that ran up his spine the minute he read Sonny’s message. 

While keeping one eye on Rita and the other on the stage, Rafael surreptitiously slid his hand down the front of his trousers, lightly fingering the pleat above his zipper. Taking a deep breath, he exerted a little pressure until he could feel the curve of his cock beneath his palm. 

His breathing hitched when he felt himself harden under the barely there stimulation. 

Cards on the table, Rafael had an exhibitionist streak that he often downplayed to not just himself, but to his lovers as well. But Sonny wasn’t like anybody else he had ever dated, he was observant, astute when it came to picking up subtle clues, his blue eyes thoughtful as he stored away every fact he learned about the ADA. 

Like how, for Barba, even the very thought of getting caught, was a turn on like nothing else he had ever sexually tasted. 

Emboldened, Rafael curled his fingers around the soft ridge of his cock, his fingers catching at the seams of his well tailored trousers. He tugged sharply at the seams and felt his dick stiffen, gritting his teeth when he repeated his actions. He had to bite back a gasp when he felt a trickle of fluid at the tip due to the sudden friction. 

“Rafael?” 

Rafael’s spine stiffened as if he had been electrocuted. He had been so distracted that he hadn’t realised the conference was almost over. Rita had actually left her seat and was now standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. 

“Sorry, what did you say Rita?” Rafael said, clearing his throat as he sat up in his chair, sanity coming back in a rush. 

Rita shot him a look that was heavy with suspicion. 

“I asked whether you’d want to go for lunch. What is up with you?” she said curtly, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. 

“Nothing,” Rafael said, looking down to gather up his things. His outward demeanor was calm, but inwardly he was groaning and fighting the urge to put his head in his hands.

It was going to be a long day.

***

Rafael had just finished settling his arraignment the next time Sonny called. 

The case was one of Liv’s, a DV that she had taken an interest in because it involved a child. For Barba, the case was open and shut, and despite Buchanan serving up his usual brand of obnoxious, big boned bluster, the defense attorney probably knew he was fighting a losing battle. 

“Excuse me,” Rafael told one of the court clerks politely as he reached for his phone. When he saw who was calling, his eyes narrowed before running his thumb over the slider. 

“Bastard,” he said with feeling. 

Rafael scowled when he heard Sonny give an unabashed chuckle. 

“I take it your conference was very… _exciting_ this morning then?” Sonny remarked cheekily, causing Rafael to roll his eyes. 

“Nope, as per your instructions I didn’t get caught,” Rafael said in a low tone, but the smugness in his voice was clearly apparent. “Where are you anyway?” 

“Driving back to the precinct, but I’m caught in gridlocked traffic at the moment. Done with your arraignment?” Sonny asked, and Rafael could just about hear the rumble of the car engine in the background.

“Yeah, just waiting for Buchannan to come and act like he’s doing me a favour,” Rafael’s mouth twisted in contempt as he leaned against one of the marble pillars. 

“You alone?” Sonny’s voice dropped a notch without warning and Rafael felt his pulse quicken. 

“No, not really,” Rafael said, swallowing hard as his throat suddenly went dry. 

“Make yourself alone,” Sonny ordered, his words carrying a very dangerous edge. 

Rafael bit his lip as he assessed the situation. The ADA figured that he had about a ten minute window before having to deal with Buchanan’s BS. 

He had to be quick. 

“Hang on,” Rafael told Sonny, clasping his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. 

He made a quick beeline for the bathroom farthest away from where he had been standing, the one that was almost at the back, tucked away from view. 

Rafael was glad to see it was empty, no surprise as it was late in the day. But to be extra safe, he nudged the wastepaper basket across the door to function as a kind of early warning system before barricading himself inside the biggest stall.

“I’m alone now Sonny, what did you have to say to me?” Rafael said as he leaned against the wall, his knees suddenly weak with anticipation. 

“Tell me Rafael, tell me what you would have done to me if we had decided to continue this morning. If we had the whole day to play around.” Sonny said all this calmly as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. 

Rafael took a shuddering breath when his trousers suddenly felt too tight. He closed his eyes in order to rein in the sudden wave of lust that struck him as he unzipped himself with one hand. 

“You were on top of me, weren’t you Sonny?” Rafael said, giving the base of his cock a firm squeeze. 

“Yes I was, you were between my legs and I could feel your cock, all warm and hard,” Sonny responded, his voice suddenly raspy. 

“Am I doing the talking here or you?” Rafael said sharply, wanting to remind Sonny that it was indeed his game. 

“Sorry Rafael, please continue,” Sonny said apologetically, his submissiveness feeding the ADA’s own aggressive streak. 

“I would strip you, slowly,” Rafael said assertively, licking his lips. “Pull down your boxers and leave you completely naked. And I would kiss all your sweet spots, the ones only I know about. Your neck, the inside of your wrist, and that spot just behind your balls.” 

“That feels good Rafi,” Sonny breathed, desire thickening his words. 

“But nothing feels as good as when I take your cock in my mouth, does it Sonny? Slowly, sucking on your shaft inch by inch until my nose is buried in that pretty pubic bush of yours.” 

Rafael’s cock was practically dripping now as he jerked it in his palm, Sonny’s unrestrained groans sharpening the mental image he had of them in bed together. 

“But because we haven’t fucked in days, that would be all the foreplay you would get Sonny. I would flip you on your stomach and reach for the lube. But you wouldn’t mind would you? In fact you would raise your ass in the air for me.”

“Fuck yes I would Rafael, because I know you would fuck me into the mattress,” Sonny growled, his frustration clear even the sound of car horns in the background. 

“Are you touching yourself Sonny?” Rafael mocked lightly. “In the car? In full view of everyone?” 

“Yes, because that is what you do to me Rafi,” Sonny replied with a soft groan, which told Rafael he had probably given his cock an extra hard pull. 

“I would stick two fingers inside you, because one would not be enough for you. Opening up that tight ass of yours. And when I remove them you would whimper, beg in that needy way you do; Rafael, _please_ , Rafael, _I want more_.”

“More Rafael, _please_.” 

“You would have to fight back from yelling my name when I slide my cock into you.” 

Sonny moaned again and Rafael could hear the obscene wet-slick slide of his boyfriend’s penis encircled by his fingers. 

“Do I feel good Sonny? Buried so deep inside you that you can practically taste me?” Rafael taunted, even as his thoughts became less coherent. 

“Yes Rafael, you feel so fucking good. Your cock always feels so good to me. It feels so big as you shaft me harder. God, how I want you.” 

“Oh _carino_ , me too,” Rafael said, gripping the wall for balance. 

“Am I tight around you? Does my body squeeze your cock like a vice? Greedy, as you try to thrust into me?” Sonny said, and Rafael could immediately feel the power shift back to him. 

But the older man was past caring who was in control. His fist a blur as he pumped his cock, so close to orgasm that his fingers were slick with pre-orgasmic fluid. 

“Yes baby, you feel so tight, so good,” Rafael groaned openly as he rested his back against the wall. “So good as I fuck your brains out.” 

_Close, so close_. These were the words that ran a riot in his head as he imagined coming inside Sonny, filling him with his spend, hot and searing, tightening around him as he came as well. 

“Stop.” 

Rafael froze in shock, hand still firmly wrapped around the shaft of his prick. 

“You’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding me Sonny!” Rafael growled, unable to stop his hand from moving. 

“Yes you can stop Rafi. Just stop touching yourself, take a few deep breaths and splash some cold water on your face.”

“Sonny!” 

“Rafael…” 

It was just his name, but Rafael knew not to push it. With great difficulty he removed his hand and cleaned his cock with tissue before tucking it back into his trousers. 

“I’ve stopped, happy?” Rafael snapped, crumpling the tissue with more force than needed before tossing it into the bin. 

“I’ll make it up to you baby. Will nail you to the wall and suck down every last drop of you,” Sonny purred. 

“When?” Rafael asked, unable to keep a tinge of desperation out of his voice. 

“Later,” Sonny repeated, and Rafael knew he wasn’t going to get anything more out of him. 

“Now you’d better go. Buchanan is probably roaming the halls chewing his tie looking for you now. Adore you honey,” Sonny said before hanging up. 

Rafael let out a vicious sound as the call ended, suppressing the urge to throw it against the wall. His cock throbbed in his trousers as if to remind him about his lack of sexual gratification. 

“Never mind Rafael. Think about when you win the bet. Sonny will find out that payback is a real bitch,” Rafael told himself as wet his face in order to cool down his cheeks. 

After taking one last breath to calm down, Rafael walked out of the bathroom with a determined look on his face. 

***

Rafael’s gaze slowly panned up the brand new office block, a modern monolith in tempered glass and steel, shiny like a new penny, putting all the other buildings on Wall Street in its shadow, and only two thoughts crossed his head. 

First, that Jack McCoy really could not help his showboat tendencies could he? 

And second, there was no way that Sonny could get here in time to suck his dick before the party started. 

“God dammit Sonny,” Rafael grumbled, pulling the collar of his coat higher as he stared at his boyfriend’s last message, an apologetic “ _on the way!_ ” accompanied by a sorry emoji. 

He was waiting outside for Sonny. He had to, he was literally Sonny’s ticket to the event.

Rafael hated the cold anyway, and New York winters were especially cruel, blistering the tops of his ears as he buried his nose in his scarf. Not helping matters was the fact that his nerves were on edge as the minutes ticked by and he realised that he and Sonny would not be able to sneak away. 

He certainly had a hell of a time explaining his disappearance earlier. Thankfully, they bought his excuse about the over enthusiastic courthouse heating given how flushed his cheeks were. 

Still managed to get Buchanan to accept his deal though, Rafael thought with a self-satisfied smirk. 

“Rafi! I am so sorry!” Sonny skidded to a halt in front of him, out of breath with his normally carefully gelled hair falling out of place, windburn on the apples of his cheeks. 

Rafael opened his mouth to chide him only to be interrupted by a booming, “Just in the nick of time!” 

They both turned to see Jack McCoy’s beaming face and Rita standing right next to him, her expression a little more sour and accusatory. 

Rafael inwardly groaned, there was no escape now. 

And to make matters worse, once they were upstairs in McCoy’s new private office space, he and Sonny were separated as Rita hauled him off to meet her new partner. On Sonny’s end, he immediately got cornered by one of his old lecturer’s from Fordham. 

It was that way for the next hour, the two of them just missing each other as they were swept in different directions by the ebb and flow of friends and acquaintances. Plus, Jack had gone for current contemporary chic, which was pretentious shorthand for a lot of dark furniture and minimal lighting. 

Rafael groused, the man was old, surely this would be a recipe to break a hip? 

“This is ridiculous,” he muttered to himself as he finally managed to detach himself from a group of Rita’s chums. For him it seemed ludicrous that he was an hour into this gathering and he had yet to even get a drink in his hand. 

Hell, another half-an-hour and he would probably be asking for a whisky IV. 

“The Macallan single malt on ice and be generous,” Rafael barked, leaning against the bar and pressing a finger to his temple. He drained his glass dry and demanded a refill before it had even touched the coaster, sighing under his breath as he put his elbows on the bar. 

Looking up, Rafael was mentally steeling himself to go back out into the fray when he was met with a very familiar pair of blue eyes from across the bar. Blue eyes and that blinding smile, raising a glass to him as if he were a stranger. 

Barba’s breathing stuttered as Sonny slowly hooked a finger around the knot of his tie, his actions deliberate as he never broke eye contact, the brilliance in his smile fading into something more sultry. 

Licking lips, Rafael’s eyes hardened as if to say that two could play at this game, circling his finger around the rim of his glass which made the crystal sing. He then arched his neck and traced a finger down his jaw as he breathed slowly through his mouth. 

When the look in Sonny’s eyes turned predatory, Rafael knew he had scored a bull’s-eye. 

It was the tiniest of shifts but it made the whole evening turn for Rafael. Now, even as they mingled with the crowd, they kept each other in their field of vision, sometimes weaving past each other, the backs of their hands almost delicately brushing together. 

Rafael didn’t fail to notice that somehow they were both in grey, Sonny’s suit a darker charcoal than his. Rafael was in a full three-piece today, his lavender silver paisley tie a pop of colour against his white shirt.

Sonny was dressed the opposite, his shirt an almost harsh jet black that was a perfect match to the tricolour striped tie he had chosen. Rafael had to give it to the detective, his taste in clothes had definitely gotten better to the point where he felt like he had been challenged. 

But that was the last thing on his mind at the moment, his blood heating as he watched Sonny laugh at someone’s, no doubt, inane joke. That laugh, which more often than not sounded joyous, now sounded dirty to Rafael’s ears. 

He knew Sonny was watching him too though, which was why he deliberately squared his shoulders when talking to Rita’s new, rather handsome, law partner, which made his broad chest strain against his shirt. 

Usually he bridled at letting his guard down in such a public space, but he figured that a flash here and there wouldn’t kill him. 

Until he turned to fully face Carisi and found him openly staring at him, the shadowed hunger in his eyes easily apparent if anyone were to take a second look.

And he knew in that instance that they weren’t going to wait a minute longer. 

“Bathroom,” he muttered to Rita, who had been in the middle of telling him a long, protracted story about Buchanan, Judge McNamara and a banana nut muffin, which he still didn’t understand the point of. 

He gave Sonny only the slightest tilt of his head to show where he was going, his heart starting to hammer in his ribcage at the knowledge that Sonny would soon follow. 

It took Barba only ten minutes to find McCoy’s private bathroom, and his boyfriend only five minutes to find him. Rafael, who had his back to the door, smirked when he saw Sonny enter and lock the door through the reflection of the glass window that stretched from carpet to ceiling. 

“What took you so long?” Rafael said with a raised eyebrow as he shucked off his suit jacket and draped it over the sink. 

“Tease,” Sonny hissed, taking off his own jacket and carelessly tossing it to the side as he strode towards him. He grabbed the ADA firmly by the shoulders and turned him around so he could give him a rough kiss, his teeth nipping at Rafael’s tongue when he opened his mouth. 

“Look who’s talking,” Rafael shot back, insistently tugging at the front of Sonny’s trousers, pulling it open to reveal his half-hard erection. After so much foreplay, a whole day's worth in fact, neither of them wanted to waste any more time on preliminaries. 

Sonny dropped to his knees as he undid the fastening of Rafael’s suspenders with unsteady fingers. It only took one tug to send his trousers to the floor, his breath catching when he realised his lover hadn’t worn underwear. 

The younger man shot Rafael a dark look, which he replied with a small shrug. 

“I’d figured since you’d probably end up screwing me in a bathroom, why bother?” Rafael said with a wicked glint in his eye. 

But his cocky expression melted away when Sonny swallowed him whole, sucking him without any of his usual finesse, just driven by the overwhelming need to taste his lover. 

Sparks danced up Rafael’s spine as Sonny worked his cock, their mutual lust permeating the air, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t what he wanted, what Sonny had promised him. 

“Fuck me Sonny. I don’t care who walks in, just fuck me,” Rafael demanded, tightening his grip on the detective’s silver hair. 

“Turn,” Sonny said, his voice rough from the blowjob as he got to his feet. Rafael palmed his own cock as he watched Sonny search his pockets until he pulled out a sachet of lube and the condom Barba had left him this morning. 

Turning around, Rafael placed both hands on the inch thick glass and gasped when he felt Sonny’s latex covered dick press between the cleft of his ass. He let out a needy moan when Sonny pushed the tip of his cock into him, stretching him only slightly with his fingers. 

In order to make things easier, Rafael arched his back, flinching only when he felt Sonny empty the entire packet over his asshole, fingering him open so that he could take his cock. 

Rafael closed his eyes and placed his head on the glass when Sonny entered him all the way, burying his cock up until the hilt. After going through a whole day of imagining it, having the real thing inside him was almost too much. 

“Fucking move,” he said through gritted teeth as he felt Sonny’s dick throb inside him. 

Slipping his hand around Rafael’s solid stomach, Sonny gave a small thrust forward while cradling his lover’s prick in his hand. He picked up the place when Rafael kept letting out small cries of pleasure at his quick, deep strokes. 

“ _All… fucking… day_ Rafi. All I could think about today was when I could fuck you,” Sonny drew out his words as he sank his teeth into the skin above Rafael’s collar. 

Rafael could only groan in response as Sonny kept pounding him, his pelvis smacking loudly against his ass. His head fell back when Sonny struck the pleasure spot inside him, his fingers scrabbling uselessly against glass. 

“ _Yes_ Sonny…” 

“Why is the door locked?” 

Rafael’s body stiffened in shock at the sound of McCoy’s distinct gravelly tone, the surprise almost triggering his orgasm if it hadn’t been for Sonny’s hand squeezing the base of his cock. 

They both froze when they heard the rattling of the doorknob, Rafael mentally crossing his fingers that the lock would hold. 

“Jack is everything okay?” said a clearly, much younger, female voice, 

Despite having almost been caught in flagrante delicto in the DA’s bathroom, Rafael couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Jack’s predictable choice of companion. 

Sonny grinned at Rafael’s reaction, but it didn’t stop him from grinding his hips, much to Rafael’s conflicted chagrin. Moving in slow circles that kept his cock pressed against Rafael’s prostate. 

“I swore I didn’t lock this, maybe my secretary did. Sorry about that.” 

Rafael didn’t manage to hear her reply as their voices got softer. All he felt and cared about was his cock, which had somehow gotten harder despite Sonny not really speeding up his strokes. 

“That was close,” Sonny whispered, licking the shell of Rafael’s ear until he felt him tremble. 

“Open your eyes baby,” Sonny commanded as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. 

When he did, Rafael uttered a guttural groan at his debauched reflection. Sweat trickling down his neck, his tie loosened and shirt rumpled as Sonny took him from behind, eyes turning cloudy as his lover expertly fisted his cook. 

“Look at yourself Rafael. Look at how open you are.”

Pressed against the smoked glass, Rafael realised he was essentially exposed to the world. The dark, erotic thought invaded his mind that anyone might look up and see him, mounted from behind and taken like an animal, his cock leaking onto the floor. 

What would they feel? Embarrassment? Shock? Or envy that they couldn’t be him, getting fucked within an inch of his life by his gorgeous boyfriend, so strong and decisive. Who could make him come so hard that he almost blacked out. 

It was a turn on the likes of which he had never experienced before, pure opium in his bloodstream, sickly sweet and worryingly addictive. 

“Watch us, watch as I make you come,” Sonny growled, arching his back a little so that Rafael could reach to grab his ass and pull him closer. 

“So close Sonny, just a little more,” Rafael moaned, closing his eyes again as the first tendrils of his orgasm spiraled around his nerve endings. 

“When I thought about you waiting for me, _fuck_ , wanting me, I couldn’t breathe Rafael.” Sonny was letting his mouth run now as the movement in his hips turned erratic. 

With those words in his ear, Rafael finally came, his semen striping the glass in white streaks and Sonny’s hand firmly clamped over his mouth to muffle his cry. It only took a few more thrusts before Sonny came as well, filling the rubber, holding onto Rafael so tight that he could barely draw a breath.

Rafael felt his knees give out once his climax had run its course and leaned heavily against the window. After such a powerful orgasm, the ADA just felt drained and unable to move. 

But soon their position became unbearable as Sonny’s weight on his back meant that the sharp edges of the glass were digging uncomfortably into his sternum. 

“Sonny? Could you?” he murmured.

“Shit, sorry,” Sonny said gruffly as he gingerly pulled out. After disposing of the condom, he brushed back the sweaty strands of hair from the ADA’s forehead before giving him a kiss. 

“We’d better clean up and go, otherwise everyone will get suspicious,” Sonny chuckled. 

After wiping and straightening their clothes, Rafael was about to flick the lock when Sonny caught him by the wrist.

“I love that you would do something like this for me Rafi,” he said softly, planting a kiss to each of Rafael’s fingertips. The older man smiled and brought Sonny’s wrist to his lips, sucking on the pulse point and tasting a hint of his cum that had pooled there. 

He then slowly fixed Sonny’s right cufflink that had somehow come loose, slipping it back into place before kissing his palm, that gesture telling Sonny more than words ever could. 

As Sonny was about to walk out, Rafael’s voice stopped him. 

“So, was I right this time?” Rafael asked with a confident smile. 

“Nope,” Sonny answered cheerfully before ducking out the door. 

_Fuck!_

***

**Dec 25**

It was the night of Lucia’s Christmas party and Barba had just about resigned himself to having to do Sonny’s laundry, naked, for an entire month. 

Sonny was a nice guy, he wouldn’t do that right? Barba tried to comfort himself with this singular thought, pushing aside the fact that Sonny had a slightly abrasive side to his personality as well. 

Rafael shot his boyfriend a hard look, which he completely didn’t notice, busy as he was chatting to Liv at the other end of the room. While Rafael had a few ideas in mind, he didn’t dare try them at this stage because he still wasn’t completely sure. 

But the stubborn part of Rafael refused to call it quits just yet. Hence, why he was sitting in the corner, grimacing like Scrooge with a brandy in his hand, wracking his brain instead of joining in the festivities. It was a shame though, Rafael normally enjoyed his mother’s annual Christmas party surrounded by a mix of their mutual friends.

It was the only time of year where she seemed completely relaxed, the only time when she accepted Rafael’s offer to pay for help, all under her watchful eye of course. 

She also still insisted doing the decorations herself, and she had outdone herself this year Rafael noted. Every available surface was artfully covered with tinsel and twinkling fairy lights. It seemed that no matter where he turned, he could see blue and yellow candy canes nestled among the swathes of Christmas greenery. 

Greenery? 

It was as if a light bulb had flicked on above his head. 

“Sonny!” 

Everyone in the room turned at the sound of the ADA’s voice but Rafael really was past caring at this point. He had five minutes until midnight and he was sure he had guessed right. 

Grabbing something off the table, Rafael walked up to Sonny determinedly and dangled a piece of mistletoe above his head. 

“Merry Christmas Sonny,” Rafeal said softly before pressing their mouths together in a deep, sensual kiss. Although their lips barely parted, Rafael made sure that Sonny could feel the kiss from the top of his head all the way down to his toes. 

When they broke apart, it was to catcalls and whistles from everyone, plus a smile from Liv for good measure. But all Rafael could see was the look of utter contentment on his boyfriend’s face. 

“That’s it, isn’t it?” he said with a triumphant smile. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Sonny said breathlessly, pleasure flooding his chest at the romantic gesture from his usually reserved boyfriend. 

What was more in character was the frown on Rafael’s face accompanied by a hard punch to the shoulder. 

“Ow!” 

“Asshole, you made me through all that when all you wanted was a kiss,” Rafael said with a scowl. But Sonny just shrugged and kissed him persistently until Rafael’s mouth relaxed into a slight smile. 

“What can I say? Was in a good mood that day,” he grinned. “And hey, not just any kiss, the _perfect_ kiss.”

Moving his lips up to Rafael’s hairline, he added, “From the perfect guy.” 

Rafael's heart tightened. He wasn’t perfect by any means, they both weren’t and Sonny knew that and didn’t care. 

Or maybe it was the perfect fit of their imperfections that really mattered. 

Sonny tilted his head as he heard Paul Weller in the background and turned to offer Rafael his hand. 

“Dance with me babe?” Sonny asked, smiling when Rafael accepted his hand and allowed him to lead them both to the dance floor. They joined the other couples in a slow waltz shrouded by the dim light. 

After a soft grumble, Sonny took Rafael’s hand in his and rested in on his chest. Their differences in height meant that when Rafael automatically turned his face towards Sonny’s shoulder, it allowed his cheek to brush against Rafael’s hair that was just greying at the tips.

“Congratulations Rafi, you won our bet. That means I’m yours to do with as you please for the next month,” Sonny said. 

“Was there ever any doubt?” Rafael said in faux arrogance. But his green eyes darkened when the timbre in his voice turned serious. 

“You didn’t mind losing, did you Sonny?” Rafael asked carefully, breathing a little easier when Sonny shook his head. 

“Not in the slightest. Just, be gently okay?” Sonny said wryly. Rafael laughed as he pressed their bodies closer. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got the whole month planned. My apartment needs cleaning and I always wondered how you'd look like in leather booty shorts,” Rafael said with a knowing smirk. 

“Sounds great,” Sonny rolled his eyes good naturedly. 

“And maybe some lunches with my mom, if that sounds like your sort of thing,” Rafael added slowly, looking away so as to ease the pressure off both him and Sonny. 

He smiled inwardly when he heard Sonny cough and say, “Sounds pretty good Rafi.” His tone more sincere this time. 

“I will make it up to you I promise,” Rafael whispered into Sonny’s ear, while running his fingers through his hair. 

“How?” 

“Because I’ve been taking classes on how to give good massages,” Rafael said with a smirk.

Sonny couldn’t help it, he laughed. It was the happiest of sounds and filled him with sunlight. It also made him hope that somehow, it made Rafael feel the same. 

***

**The End**

***

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this fic: 
> 
> i. **雪の足跡** ~ **L’Arc-en-Ciel** (from the album **Kiss** ) 
> 
> PS: I am blue_spaces on Twitter and you can find some graphics I do for my fics there (I say graphics, I mean aesthetically questionable picsets)


End file.
